mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Crag Hack (Enroth)
The archetypal fortune-seeking Barbarian, Crag Hack is a staple character of the Heroes of Might and Magic series and the only one to be nominated for and win an Academy Award for Baddest Bad-Ass. Roving the lands of Enroth, Antagarich and later Axeoth, he makes some manner of appearance in all five games. He is one of the protagonists of the Heroes III: The Shadow of Death campaigns. Biography Mercenary days Renowned for his desire for gold, wine and women, few of Crag Hack's myriad adventures are actually portrayed in the games.Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty (manual). New World Computing. 2000. Crag's birthplace is uncertain, because although he is implied to have rarely if ever visited Antagarich before Heroes III,Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia. New World Computing. Quote: "A decorated hero in Enroth, Crag Hack became bored with his home, deciding to seek out a new life in Erathia. He boldly set sail for this new frontier, and was delighted to find a land in turmoil where his skills could be best put to use." (in English). 1999. he did have relatives in Erathia.Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. New World Computing. Mission: Gathering the Legion (scenario, in English). 2000. Crag Hack participated in both of the Wars of Enrothian Succession, fighting on the side of Lord Slayer from the Trackless Desert and the frozen snowfields further north. 25 years later, when the tribes of Krashaw were subjugated by Archibald Ironfist, Crag aided Archibald in the war, becoming a decorated hero. Following Archibald's defeat in 1154 AS, Crag became bored with peacetime and chose to travel to Antagarich, where his skills and taste for adventure could be better served. Upon his arrival on the continent, Crag headed for the wastes of Avauntnell, where - after a barfight with some Goblins in the Wingtail Tavern - he was approached by a spellcaster, Sandro, who requested that he embark on a journey across western Antagarich to locate and destroy the components of the Armor of the Damned, a destructive necromantic artifact. In exchange, Sandro offered Crag an extensive land grant and lavish monetary rewards. Eager to destroy anything necromantic, Crag quickly accepted the quest.Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. New World Computing. Mission: Bashing Skulls (scenario, in English). 2000. Tricked Other appearances Crag Hack makes a reappearance in the non-canon continuation to Heroes IV - Heroes V: Legends of the Ancients - as does his Dwarven hononym. He is briefly mentioned by Isabel Greyhound in Heroes of Might and Magic V, despite the fact that the game does not take place in the original universe.Heroes of Might and Magic V. Ubisoft/Nival. Mission: Rebellion (scenario, in English). 2006. The Barbarian hero Kragh in Heroes V: Tribes of the East appears to act as a veiled, albeit retarded, boring and entirely shameful reimagining of the character. In the fan community, Crag Hack acts as the protagonist of some episodes of The Complete Gothrak, most of which probably suck. The Complete Gothrak at Celestial Heavens Some of Heroes of Might and Magic Online's concept art also features Crag, closely similar in detail to his Heroes III design. He is a playable hero in the game itself. Crag Hack also appears in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor in Castle Lambent, in Celeste. Crag Hack's quest takes you to the Wine Cellar in Tatalia, a place filled with Vampires, Necromances and assorted riffraff. In-game biography ''Heroes III'' "A decorated hero in Enroth, Crag Hack became bored with his home, deciding to seek out a new life in Erathia. He boldly set sail for this new frontier, and was delighted to find a land in turmoil where his skills could be best put to use." ''Heroes IV'' "Crag Hack will forever remain an opportunist, fighting for pleasure and profit instead of foolish intangibles like ideals or beliefs. Even his narrow escape from the destruction of the old world has failed to give him a more profound outlook on life." Gallery File:HeroCragHackII.jpg|Crag Hack as he appears in Heroes II File:HeroCragHackIII.jpg|Crag Hack as he appears in Heroes III File:EarlyCragH3.png|An early rendition of Crag Hack's Heroes III portrait File:H3SoDBackdrop1.png|Crag and Yog portrait in Heroes III: The Shadow of Death File:Hero-gray-05.png|''Heroes III'' concept art for a hero similar in appearance to Crag File:H3ol-craghack.jpg|Crag Hack concept art for Heroes Online File:HeroesOnline-CragHack.jpg|Crag Hack as he appears in Heroes Online Trivia *Aside from Sandro, Crag Hack is the only character in the series to have either appeared or been mentioned in all five of the Heroes games. Appearances *''Heroes I: A Strategic Quest'' *''Heroes II: The Succession Wars'' *''Heroes III: The Shadow of Death'' *''Heroes III: The Restoration of Erathia'' *''Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade'' *''Heroes Chronicles: The Sword of Frost'' *''Heroes IV'' Out-of-canon *''Heroes II: The Price of Loyalty'' *''Heroes Chronicles: Revolt of the Beastmasters'' (anachronistic) *''Heroes V: Legends of the Ancients'' *''Heroes Online'' References Category:Original universe